


Nagging Duo

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Nagging Duo [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--Wufei stopped short, his breath hissing out between clenched teeth. Immediately he felt the blood rush to his groin. There, before him was Duo, head bent back, eyes tightly shut, looking for all the world like he was having the best orgasm of his life, and he was simply taking a shower! Wufei paused, unsure of what to do next. The seduction of anyone, let alone a fellow pilot, was definitely not an area in which he was an expert.





	Nagging Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _Dammit Wufei!!!_ I am _not_ washing that damn pan again. It's clean already, five _fucking_ times over!!" Duo's voice echoed through the safe house, causing Trowa to wince in his chair.  
  
"Maxwell, you _will_ wash that damn pan again, and you _will_ do so until I say it is clean. Your definition of clean is entirely context sensitive!! You spend hours in the shower, and three seconds on a dish that's been sitting on the counter for weeks!!" Wufei's voice carried nearly as far as Duo's had. Quatre looked over from the couch where he was watching television at Trowa, who now had two pillows clamped on either side of his head in a desperate attempt to block out the racket coming from the kitchen.  
  
"No _fucking_ way, CHANG!" There was a sound of dishes crashing to the floor, followed by the kitchen door swinging violently open. Duo stalked through the living room. "You want that pan washed again, do it your _damn_ self. On second thought, you can ram it up your justice-crazed ass!! _I'm DONE_!" Duo's last insults trailed off as he rounded the corner and went up the stairs. From the kitchen came mutterings and sounds of broken glass. Quatre sighed, then made his way to the room Duo had just vacated. Trowa's usually stoic face assumed an expression that said _you're crazy to go in that mad place._  
  
In the kitchen, Quatre was treated to a sight of pure destruction. Glass and pots littered the floor, chairs were over-turned and in the middle of it all was a very distraught looking Wufei. "So," Quatre began, "... need any help?"  
  
Wufei glanced up; he sighed. "No, Quatre, it's all garbage now. I'll just sweep it up and get rid of it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre asked, still looking around. "It's a pretty big mess. Amazing how Duo could make this much mess in a few minutes."  
  
Wufei snorted. "Huh, easy, when you've got motivation. And apparently, Duo had motivation."  
  
"Yeah? Did he really get that mad over a pan?" Quatre bent down to salvage at least some of the dishes that had escaped Duo's wrath.  
  
"Never mind Quatre. Just drop it." Wufei's voice had taken a warning note, and Quatre helped him in silence.  
  
+  
  
"That _stupid idiot_!! Justice-obsessed, whining _son-of-a-bitch_... !" Duo punctuated his sentence with a fierce kick to the un-offending punching bag in one of the empty rooms of the safe house. He was letting off some anger by beating the bag into oblivion. Duo had stripped to the waist leaving his upper torso bare. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and rivulets of sweat ran down his back. "Thinks he _so goddamn smart_! Moron doesn't have a _fucking_ clue!" Another punch to the bag.  
  
"I take it I'm the moron?"  
  
Duo whirled around to see Wufei leaning in the doorway. "Damn straight you're the moron." He carried on punching with renewed vigor. "What do you want now? Come to nag me some more?" Duo said as he fisted into the Everlast.  
  
Wufei's breath hissed between his teeth. A sharp retort was on his lips when he checked himself. "I came to apologize."  
  
" _The hell_!? You said _what_?" Duo stopped his attacks on the punching bag and walked slowly over to where Wufei stood. "What did you just say?"  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth. He _hated_ repeating himself. "I said apologize. It's been ever so kindly brought to my attention that I owe you one."  
  
Duo leaned in close to Wufei's face, his nose centimeters from the other's. Duo fixed Wufei with a piercing glare. "Damn right you do. Is this it?" His breath brushed by Wufei's face.  
  
"Is this what, Maxwell? The apology?" Suddenly Wufei's brain seemed muddled. The scent of Duo enveloped him; he felt a strange stirring in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, Wufei. Is that your apology?" He paused. "Sucks if ya ask me."  
  
Wufei was becoming definitely uncomfortable with the other pilots closeness. He backed off a little to relieve his tension. Doing so did nothing to alleviate the awkward feelings. Ignoring Duo's taunt, Wufei replied, "Yes, Maxwell, I apologize. I'm sorry for anything I have done to upset you." There, he had done it. He had swallowed his pride and apologized to the braided idiot. Wufei turned to leave, wanting nothing more than to relieve himself of the unpleasant situation. Duo's closeness was doing nothing to help keep his mind straight, yet Wufei couldn't understand why Duo was having this effect on him.  
  
Duo reached out and stopped Wufei before he left; his touch sent fire along the length of Wufei's arm. "Thanks man. Ease up on me a little, and maybe I'll try not to piss you off so much." He grinned crookedly, confused as to why Wufei was in such a hurry to leave. Wufei smiled back and hurriedly extracted himself from Duo's grasp. Duo looked after Wufei's retreating back. He shrugged his shoulders. "Wonder what's eating him?" Turning back to his punching bag, Duo let loose with one last barrage of punches before picking up his shirt and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
As he left, a shadow detached itself from the wall. Heero stood alone in the empty room for a few minutes. He understood what had bothered Wufei. Living with Duo for the past few months had caused Heero to experience the same alien sensations.  
  
Outside, Wufei was contemplating his situation. It was impossible, at least in his line of thinking. But there was only one way to find out. Wufei made his decision then, and left to carry it out.  
  
+  
  
Steam filled the small bathroom. Duo stood in the shower letting the hot water pour over his body. He was thinking about Wufei and his odd behavior. It struck him that Wufei had looked extremely uncomfortable when Duo had leaned close to him. At first, he had thought that it was simply hard for Wufei to apologize to him, but when he had jumped at Duo's touch, that made him rethink it. Wufei's face was confused, but something else was there too. Duo then thought of how Wufei had looked, standing in the doorway. His thoughts drifted to when Wufei had walked away stiffly. _Damn it,_ Duo thought, _since I can't figure it out, I'll just forget about it._  
  
Wufei paused before the doorway of the bathroom. Was he really going to do this? He knew he would. He couldn't argue with his body. Wufei took a deep breath, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Wufei stopped short, his breath hissing out between clenched teeth. Immediately he felt the blood rush to his groin. There, before him was Duo, head bent back, eyes tightly shut, looking for all the world like he was having the best orgasm of his life, and he was simply taking a shower! Wufei paused, unsure of what to do next. The seduction of anyone, let alone a fellow pilot, was definitely not an area in which he was an expert.  
  
Wufei took a deep breath, collected himself while at the same time removing his clothing, and pushed the curtain aside. As Duo quickly turned around, Wufei stepped into the bath. "What _the hell_? _Wufei_?!" Duo's unbelieving eyes stared straight at the other pilot, the other decidedly _naked_ pilot. "What in the name of hell are you doing!? Shit, I'll be done in a minute already!"  
  
Wufei almost laughed aloud at Duo's exclamation. It was true; he was always nagging the other about taking too long in the shower. But Wufei didn't answer him. He just kept looking, his eyes roving over Duo's glistening body. He breathed out slowly. "I... that is... ." His voice trailed off.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo had no idea what to make of _this_ particular situation. Here was Wufei, The Justice-Obsessed-Oh-So-Honorable-It-Made-Your-Teeth-Ache pilot, standing buck naked in the shower with him. Check that, naked _and_ noticeably aroused. Duo backed off, his back pressing against the shower wall. "Now just a damn minute here... !"  
  
Wufei stepped forward, closing the difference between them. He brought his hands up to Duo's chest, running his fingertips along the slender planes. Duo's next words caught in his throat. He closed his eyes, his mind muddled by the sensations that small touch invoked. He felt Wufei's fingers close around one of his nipples, toying with it. A small gasp escaped past his lips. Wufei lowered his head to gently lick Duo's neck, alternating licks with tiny bites. The pain jolted Duo from his trance. He once again found his voice, and reaching up to push Wufei away, he protested, "Wufei, what has gotten into you, man? Why... just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Wufei resisted Duo's push continued his trial down Duo's chest until he reached his nipples. His mouth closed over the little bud, swiping his tongue across it. Duo hissed once more, in both pleasure and annoyance. "I'm doing... what I want to." His hands traced a path further down Duo's body, and grasping his hips, he knelt down in front of him. Duo, unable to move, and somehow not wanting to, waited apprehensively. He looked down to where Wufei poised in front of him. Wufei glanced up to meet his eyes, then leaned in just a breath away from where Duo's half-erect member stood. His breath brushed past it, warm and inviting. Above him, Duo moaned once, and it swelled to fullness. Wufei smiled in response. "So your body does not object... will you?" Before Duo could answer, Wufei's tongue darted out and licked the slit, then traveled down its length. Duo groaned again, a sound full of desire. His mind was racing and a million objections crowded into his head.  
  
"Wufei, this isn't... we're both... ya know... _holy shit!_ " At that moment, Wufei had leaned forward and taken Duo's entire length into his mouth. Duo slumped against the wall, hands splayed and white-knuckled. Wufei's mouth was so warm and moist; it sent electric sensations coursing through his body. Then Wufei began to move his head up and down, grazing Duo's throbbing shaft lightly with his teeth. Unable to help himself, Duo thrust into that inviting mouth and tiny moans escaped from him. Wufei reached behind Duo then, and slowly started massaging the cleft of Duo's ass. The touch went unknown to Duo until Wufei carefully pushed two soapy fingers past the ring of muscle located there. Duo jerked away from the invading digits, thrusting himself deeper into Wufei's mouth. A small chuckle reverberated in Wufei's throat, traveling up Duo's pulsing arousal. This new feeling proved too much for Duo, he felt it growing inside him, and he released himself into Wufei's mouth. Wufei greedily swallowed every drop, and then he slowly stood, all the while maintaining a steady rhythm with his fingers. Duo once more tried to speak.  
  
"Why... ? Wufei, how come you... ?" Wufei silenced his questions as he swiftly covered Duo's mouth with his own, his tongue pushing past Duo's lips to explore his mouth. Duo tasted himself on Wufei's lips. Soon Duo began to kiss Wufei back, tongues battling with each other. Wufei leaned into the kiss, pressing Duo tightly against the wall. His neglected erection brushed against Duo, and he bucked his hips against Duo, seeking any contact to ease the pain caused by his growing arousal.  
  
Duo's own erection was swiftly returning. They broke apart, gasping for air, and Duo discovered that the feeling of Wufei's fingers was becoming quite pleasant. He thrust his hips back onto the questing digits.  
  
"Duo", Wufei breathed out as he added another finger, making Duo groan very loud, "I want to be inside you, to feel you. Please", his voice became heavy with lust, "let me... _please_?"  
  
Duo looked into his companion's face, recognizing the lust and desire there. That same desire that he now felt raging through his own body. Indecision was evident in his eyes. Then he brushed his lips against Wufei's as he drove his hips down on Wufei's fingers, conveying his need to his seducer.  
  
Wufei captured his lips fiercely. Duo groaned into his mouth then pulled away. "The best way... to do this," was all he said as he gradually turned around, placing his hands against the wall to brace himself, his hair pulled away from his back. Wufei took a sharp breath, and withdrew his fingers. Duo let out a sound of protest.  
  
"Patience." Wufei said as he rubbed the tip of his dripping shaft against Duo's cleft. Duo, however was in no mood to wait; as soon as he felt the head slide past his puckered entrance he pushed himself back onto it, fully sheathing Wufei in his tight heat. Wufei cried aloud, feeling the pulsing heat envelope him. He waited as Duo adjusted, and he began to slowly draw out until just the tip was still inside, then he thrust in deeper, hitting the center of nerves buried deep inside Duo.  
  
" _Holy fuck_!" Duo cried out in surprise when Wufei struck that sweet little spot. Duo craved the sensation again, and he began pushing back onto Wufie's cock as Wufei thrust into him.  
  
They moved together, a convulsing mass of nerves and sound. Each one groaned in response to the pleasure shooting through their bodies. Wufei tried to keep a steady rhythm, but he found his pace and desire increasing as Duo emitted harsh cries of pleasure. He reached around Duo and grasped his throbbing sex, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Duo's head fell back, and Wufei bit down on his neck, soothing the mark with his tongue. His grip tightened on Duo's cock, stroking it faster.  
  
Duo was first to release himself, spilling into Wufei's hand. His body quivered as if shocked, and his muscles clamped down on Wufei moving inside of him. Wufei followed him, crying out Duo's name with a sharp grunt as he spilled into him. Both sagged against the wall for a moment, quaking in the aftermath, then as one, they sank to shower floor. Wufei leaned on top of Duo, panting quietly.  
  
After several moments, Wufei stepped out of the shower. Duo moved to also stand, but Wufei placed a restraining hand on his shoulder when he got to his knees. "You always take too long in the shower Maxwell. Perhaps I should join you more often, to conserve water." He grinned uncharacteristically, and bent quickly to take Duo's mouth in a last, deep kiss. With that he gathered his hastily discarded clothing and walked out of the bathroom; Duo staring at him speechlessly as he quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
Outside the door, Wufei paused, smiling contentedly. Indeed, he had been right. And he was glad of it. Uncaring, he walked down the hall to his own bedroom past Quatre's open door. Quatre happened to glance up as he passed. With a sharp intake of breath, he jumped up and watched the naked Wufei make his way through the hall. He could of swore Duo was having a shower... not that he minded the view.  
  
Duo rinsed the last bit of soap from his body. Glistening wet, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. His head swam. He wasn't gay, he didn't like other men, had no desire to pounded in the shower by one, let alone one of his friends. But he had liked it, no, not just liked it. He had had the biggest orgasm of his life from being first gone down on then fucked by Wufei. _Wufei_!! Duo hurriedly hauled on his pants, rolling his shirt into a ball. And the clincher was, he had wanted it, and he _wanted it again_! Duo wrapped the towel around his shoulders to keep the water off his back. He had to find something to do, anything to get his mind off what had happened. Duo had the nagging feeling that, if he kept thinking about it, he was going to go find Wufei... and fuck his brains out.  
  
+  
  
In the bedroom adjacent to the bathroom, Heero was experiencing his _own_ problems. As the events were taking place next door, he was attempting to complete the mission summaries of the last few days. Unfortunately for him, the walls of the safe house were notoriously thin, so he had a vivid idea of the bathroom ordeal, complete with audio effects. Heero found it increasingly hard to concentrate on mission schematics with the growing tightness in his groin. Seeking some way to relieve himself of the pressure, he began stretching and chanting to himself in his head. That worked, up until he heard Duo scream aloud, at least. Finally, unable to endure it, he decided on the only course of action: he would just have to remedy the situation himself.  
  
He sighed. He'd have to do something about this at some point in time. If Wufei had the will, not to mention the guts to act on his feelings, so did he... if that was indeed Wufei who was assaulting the violet-eyed boy. Heero didn't even want to consider it being someone else... Quatre and Trowa, as far as he knew, had no interest in boys. Well, for that matter, Heero had no interest in boys, that is until he laid eyes on Duo.  
  
Heero heard Duo cry out again. This was too much, even for the so-called Perfect Soldier. _He_ wanted to be the one making Duo make those sounds, _he_ wanted the slim boy begging _him_ for release. Heero's hand slid down to rub over the bulge in his pants.  
  
He grit his teeth. That simple contact felt so good. He thought of Duo touching him there, the other pilot's slim hands caressing him, lowering his long-haired head down, and taking his hard shaft deep into his mouth... Heero groaned. He unzipped his jeans and slid his hand inside his boxers wrapping long fingers around his engorged member.  
  
The sensation was delicious. He imagined it was Duo's hand and he slowly started to pump his hand up and down. His thumb flicked over his slit, dashing away the come that had already forced its way out. Heero smiled to himself; ‘Yes', he thought ‘Duo does this to me... only Duo... what would he do if I told him... ?' His hand moved faster now, and as he braced himself with his other hand against the chair, his head tipped back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. He felt the rumble in his body, knew that the slim boy had seduced him again without even knowing. His hand tightened on his erection. Heero's eyes squeezed shut as his body jerked with a violent climax, spilling over him and inside his boxers. Heero didn't move for a few minutes, not caring about his ruined clothing.  
  
Duo stood gaping in the doorway. He had come to ask Heero if there were any new missions or information. He hadn't expected to be greeted by the sight that awaited him. The Perfect Soldier sat at the desk, head thrown back and a grimace of pleasure plastered across his normally stoic features. His body convulsed with his climax as he cried out a single word. Duo's breath caught in his throat and his entire body tensed. He felt blood rush to his crotch and a slight sweat shone on his forehead. The violet-eyed boy walked quietly to stand over the oblivious Heero.  
  
"You said my name."  
  
Heero's blue eyes flashed open. He jerked in surprise and moved to stand up. Then it seemed he changed his mind and sank back into the chair.  
  
"You said my name, Heero." Duo repeated.  
  
Heero's eyes shone steely-blue in the dim light given of by the table lamp. He looked up into Duo's pale face and stared directly into the other boy's eyes. He knew what he saw there.  
  
He saw the desire.  
  
Duo's breathing had become irregular. The towel in his hand dropped to the floor, forgotten. A shiver ran through his still-damp body. He lifted his hand to run his finger along Heero's bottom lip, then Heero's tongue darted out to lick the soft finger tip. Duo stopped moving his finger and the blue-eyed pilot dipped his head taking the finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, sucking deeply.  
  
He saw the lust.  
  
"I wonder, Heero," Duo murmured, watching Heero's mouth move suggestively over his finger, "can I make you shout my name again?"  
  
He _felt_ the hunger.  
  
Heero stopped. He took the finger from his mouth and raised the hand to Duo's parted lips. Duo licked his own finger, tasting Heero. He slid his finger into his mouth slowly and drew it back out again. He licked his dry lips. The seated boy growled deep in his throat. He had a quick vision of dragging Duo to the floor and ramming into him until the braided boy screamed his name, begging him to fuck him sore.  
  
Duo saw emotions play over Heero's face. Lust, desire, hunger, longing... all swam in the blue eyes. He bent his head down, brushing his lips across the other boy's, and his tongue traced the same path as his finger had only seconds before. Heero surged upwards and caught Duo's teasing lips in a searing kiss. He kneeled on the chair and pressed against the startled boy. Then Duo returned the kiss matching Heero's savagery with his own. Tongues met, battled and intertwined with furious intensity. Duo broke away first, gasping for air.  
  
Heero growled at the break in contact. He lunged from the chair and caught Duo in his arms. Eager fingers trailed over the Deathscythe pilot's bare chest. His fingers grazed over his nipples, eliciting moans from Duo. He bent his head and drew the ripe bud into his mouth alternately licking and nipping at the center of nerves. His hand toyed with the other. Duo's head lolled back, hands thrust into the unruly locks of his friend.  
  
"Heero," Duo began.  
  
Heero left the tortured buds alone and silenced Duo with a kiss. His hands quested for Duo's pants and, finding their intended target, ruthlessly tore at the offending fabric. Duo's own hands were not idle. They stripped away the flimsy green tank and slipped into the Wing pilot's already undone pants. His hand reached behind Heero and pressed his hips against his own. Their erections came into shocking contact, making them gasp. Duo ground himself against the boy's hands; a small whimper escaped him. Heero's own need spiraled upward at the sound. He quickly slipped Duo's pants past his hips baring all flesh to his hands. He then climbed out of his own clothing and pressed Duo to the floor. The only sounds were heavy breathing and the teasing promise of hungry moans.  
  
Heero kneeled between Duo's spread legs. He drank the sight; became intoxicated with it. He reached up and slid his fingers into Duo's mouth. The other boy drew them deep into his mouth, coating them with saliva. With his other hand, he cupped Duo's balls, and then began massaging the cleft of his ass. Heero withdrew his fingers and gently penetrated the tight ring of muscle. An eyebrow shot up. The muscle gave easily to his fingers. He should have guessed. Not ten minutes ago, Wufei had taken Duo in the shower. Something told him it should bother him, but it didn't. In a way, Heero was fond of Wufei and his unending justice rants. Then another idea crossed his mind. Duo should be well lubricated from the little excursion earlier. Heero smiled. No need to waste energy doing something already done, the voice of the Perfect Soldier reasoned.  
  
Duo saw the predatory smile emerge on his soon-to-be lovers face. He had no time to think about it though. As soon as the simile showed, Heero rammed all four of his fingers into Duo. " _Sweet Jesus Heero_!! Too much, too fast!" A throbbing pain ran through his body.  
  
"Shush, Duo. Good Catholics don't swear. Just wait." The blue eyes took on a deep shade as Heero moved his fingers in and out, searching. Heero moved his other hand to stroke Duo's throbbing cock, hoping to ease the pain more. The slim boy's cry of pain excited Heero, but he didn't really want to hurt him. He knew it would get better, the pain would be forgotten.  
  
Deathscythe's pilot cursed under his breath. "I'm _not_ a good Catholic Heero." He hadn't expected that, the quick searing pain. It had subsided though, and left a hole where it had been. That hole was quickly filling with pleasure. Heero's strong hand wrapped itself around his shaft, pumping him agonizingly slow. He moved his own hand down and pushed Heero's out of the way. He didn't resist, just kept moving his fingers inside the long haired boy. Duo closed his hand around his own pulsing erection. He pumped in time with Heero's driving fingers.  
  
Heero watched, enraptured. He wanted to do so much to Duo. Thinking about it made him even harder. Ideas, nasty ideas, floated into his head. "Hey... Duo?"  
  
Duo managed to wrench open one lust-clouded eye. "What... ?" he panted. The sensation of Heero's fingers inside him was now burning with pleasure, not pain. Heero wriggled his fingers, caused Duo to gasp. Heero grinned.  
  
"I was thinking... what would it feel like if I sucked you off?"  
  
Duo's eyes opened wide, and his hand slowed. He swallowed hard. "If you... if you... ."  
  
"Yeah, if I sucked you off. You know, took you in my mouth... " Heero bent low over Duo's cock, his fingers still moving. "and I suck your cock, deep throat it, run my tongue right from slit to balls... ?" Heero's breath brushed over Duo.  
  
Duo moaned and shuddered. "Shit, Heero, are you... where'd you pick up that? I didn't think you knew what the hell dirty talk was!"  
  
Heero smiled that predatory smile again. "Oh, I know what it is... and I know what it does... especially what it does to _you_. And do you know what else I know?" His purposefully brushed his fingers against the sweet spot deep inside Duo.  
  
Duo barely managed to shake his head; the pleasure made him arch up off the floor.  
  
"I know that you're going to scream." Heero drew his fingers back and rammed against the bundle of nerves just inside the slim pilots entrance. "Right _now._ " He rammed his fingers against it repeatedly, making Duo writhe below him.  
  
Duo threw his head back and pushed himself against the blue-eyed seducer's thrusting fingers. He felt it build deep inside and explode through him. He cried Heero's name, shouting it with his entire being. Heero leaned close to him and swallowed the rest of the slim boy's shouts with his mouth. Duo came violently between them, spreading himself over his belly and Heero's. His head fell back against the floor, panting.  
  
Heero finally withdrew his fingers from Duo. Duo opened his eyes and stared into the flushed face above him. "Holy _fuck_ Heero. You, you just fucked me with your _goddamn_ _fingers_!!!"  
  
"I know." Heero smiled a very satisfied smile. "And it was the best fuck you ever had." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
Duo could only nod.  
  
"But not for long." Heero grasped Duo's legs and pushed them upwards so they bent at the knee. He paused for a minute, then reached out and took one of Duo's hands, and dipped it in the puddle of come on Duo's belly. He brought the hand up to his mouth and drew the finger deep inside, licking it clean with his tongue. Duo hissed. "Do you want a taste, Duo? Would you like to taste yourself, taste what I do?"  
  
Duo hesitated. Heero was so intense. This was nothing at all like Wufei in the shower. What Heero had already done to Duo made that seem like a little romp. Heero bent his head down and licked at the puddle. He then moved up and hovered over Duo's face. Duo moved his head up and kissed Heero, tangling his tongue with the shorthaired boy's, tasting himself and Heero at the same time.  
  
Heero drew back, his eyes heavy. He moved forward and rubbed Duo's ass with his painfully neglected erection, hesitating right outside Duo's entrance. "Are you ready for more, Duo?" He asked softly.  
  
Duo spread his legs wider. Heero poised above him. Duo grew hard again, anticipating what Heero could do if _he_ was inside him, not just his talented fingers. Duo grinned. He could play rough, too. "Yeah, Heero, _fuck me raw_." His violet eyes bored into Heero, and for the second time that day, Duo drove himself down on a fellow pilot's hard shaft.  
  
Heero became mad with lust. His vision blurred as he felt Duo's lithe body surround him. Duo's legs wrapped themselves around the stunned boy. "C'mon Heero, _screw me_!" He pulled back and rammed himself on Heero again. "Fuck me, Heero, _fuck me_!!!" Duo's words went straight to the Perfect Soldiers pulsing erection. He grunted and slammed into the tight heat below him. Again, he drew back and then drove himself deeper with each thrust. Duo's harsh groans echoed in his ears. The pilot of Wing Zero grasped the writhing boy's cock in a strong hand, rapidly pumping as he rammed himself over and over into Duo. His force pushed them along the floor.  
  
Duo's mind reeled. He felt nothing but pleasure as Heero fiercely slammed into him. He felt the fire burn him, leaving him wanting more. He shuddered with the force, then came violently into Heero's hand. Duo's hands dug into Heero's sides. Heero watched Duo climax, and felt the slim boy's muscles convulsing, his body clutch around him. Heero grunted and thrust himself into Duo one last time, his own body jerking as he coated the inside of Duo with his seed. He collapsed atop Duo then, head buried in the boy's neck. Neither moved for a long time.  
  
Heero lifted his head and let his gaze bore into Duo's face. Duo grinned. He lunged at Heero and rolled over so that he was straddling the blue-eyed boy. Heero glared; it made Duo's grin widen. He bent down and began to gently kiss Heero. Heero's lips parted, but Duo instead caught his lover's bottom lip with his teeth and bit down. Heero cursed into Duo's mouth. The longhaired boy drew back and laughed.  
  
+  
  
"What are you doing, Quatre?" Trowa's soft voice came from directly above and behind the kneeling blond. Quatre leaned back and looked up.  
  
"I, ah, that is... I heard sex, I mean sounds, and, well... ." He grinned up at Trowa, who now had his single visible eyebrow raised. Quatre shrugged.  
  
Trowa smiled, shaking his head. "It's bad enough Wufei and Heero get a taste of Duo's ass, but you get to watch them too." Quatre's eyes widened. "Nobody shares in this house." The brown-haired boy sighed, and turned to walk away. "No one let's anyone in on the fun in this place... ." His voice trailed away.  
  
Quatre sat on the floor, dumbfounded.  
  
And an idea began to form itself in his not-so-innocent head.  
  
~owari?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey, how was it? Hehehe, I got a little carried away. But hey, whatever works. Human sexuality courses provide so much fuel for my nasty little brain. Up until about three weeks ago, I honestly didn't know some of that was possible. J I didn't mean for this to have a sequel, but I can't leave out Quatre and Trowa now, can I? Just wouldn't be right.


End file.
